


Jisung's Song

by Your Favorite Chenle Stan (NozomiPower)



Series: we goin Ncity [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Light Angst, M/M, That's it, i listened to sally's song and got inspired, literally jisung focused, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiPower/pseuds/Your%20Favorite%20Chenle%20Stan
Summary: "I sense there's something in the wind"orJisung is worried about Chenle's plan for Christmas.





	Jisung's Song

**Author's Note:**

> second work for NCT, this time it isn't Chensung, but I put it there anyways because we all know what happens at the end of The Nightmare Before Christmas.

Jisung creeps away from everyone gathered around Chenle, the flower's wisdom guiding him. They showed him visions. Visions of hurt, terrible pain, fear, a ruined holiday. Jisung knew all about the other holidays and their doors, considering he was adventurous and brave when he was alone. But he would never be as brave as Chenle.

 

Chenle was the king of Halloween Town, the Pumpkin King. He was called Jack by everyone in Halloween Town for some reason, but he told Jisung to call him Chenle. They were friends, but every time Halloween got closer, they would have to part ways. Chenle went about his kingly business to make every Halloween greater than the last, and Jisung went back to his job as a servant for Dr. Finkelstein, or, as Jisung knew him by, Renjun.

 

But this time, Chenle went too far in making Halloween perfect.

 

Because he wasn't doing Halloween.

 

Chenle had the bright idea of doing Christmas after he had stumbled upon the world of snow and joy. He kidnapped Santa Claus, and started calling him Sandy Claws, and he took over Christmas. He had all these plans, all the things he wanted done. But Chenle was a halloween soul. His presents won't bring joy, they'll bring fright. Maybe that could be the resident's faults, but Chenle is still a halloween born spirit. He's got mischief in his blood.

 

Jisung made his way to the top of Spiral Hill, face troubled. He looked out at the graveyard, clutching his artificial limbs to his chest.

 

_No beating heart._

 

That's what set him apart from everyone else.

 

Everyone had a heart in Halloween Town, whether it was beating or not didn't matter. But Jisung didn't have a heart at all. He was empty, filled with chemicals and stitches. It didn't matter that it made him practically indestructible, he was empty. Cold. Nothing but bad ever came from his fingertips, because he couldn't feel. He couldn't feel without a heart.

 

But he knew one feeling. Courtesy of Chenle.

 

"I sense there's something in the wind

It feels like tragedy's at hand

And though I'd like to stand by him

Can't shake this feeling that I have"

 

Jisung sang quietly, yet full of so many emotions. Emotions he didn't know he could feel. Emotions he thought were gone. Fear, sadness, pain.

 

Love.

 

"The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?

And will he see how much he means to me?

I think it's not to be"

 

Jisung turned, pacing back and forth. He bit at his fingers, nervous.

 

"What will become of my dear friend?

Where will his actions lead us then?

Although I'd like to join the crowd

In their enthusiastic cloud"

 

"Try as I may, it doesn't last

And will we ever end up together?"

 

Jisung stopped his pacing, staring at the town. He could see Chenle, grinning, talking, being brave. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, something he didn't know he was capable of. He turned his back to the town, heading further up Spiral Hill. Tears streamed down his face in a hot river. He didn't have a heart, how could he sob like this?

 

"Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh"

 

His wails of anguish weren't heard by the laughing and singing people below. He didn't deserve to be noticed. He was just an artificial being with no heart who thought he was brave enough to love Chenle like he did. And what did he learn? Chenle would never love someone like him.

 

Broken.

 

Seven different colors.

 

Ugly silver hair.

 

Constantly falling off limbs.

 

A coward.

 

His wails died out, leaving his crying at the top of Spiral Hill. The moon lay next to him in a bed of stars, watching his tears create an ocean. The moon laughed at his pain, laughed at him. It grew bigger, swallowing him whole. He felt so small. He was just a silhouette on the moon now, nothing more and nothing less. He wept silently, just a black figure with no home. But with emotions, with emotions inside, coloring his inner lining like a mass of colorful blood splatters. It was pathetic to see something without a heart feeling these things.

 

Pain.

 

Anger.

 

Sadness.

 

Fear.

 

And the worst of all.

 

Love.

 

"And will we ever end up together?

No, I think not

It's never to become

For I am not the one"

 

Jisung trailed off, blank. He sat at the top of Spiral Hill, just existing. He had no heart, no home, no light.

 

_"Jisung!"_

 

But with a yell of his name, he cleared his tears. He made his body look presentable, then he was off.

 

He may not have a home or light, or a heart, but he did have one thing.

 

A purpose.

 

And he would fulfill this miserable purpose if it made Chenle happy. No matter how unhappy it him.

 

No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!
> 
> it ends kinda bittersweet, but it's gucci, right?
> 
> Twitter: Chenlelovesite  
> AU Twitter: chenlesbloom  
> Instagram: kimchiisgayaf


End file.
